<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boomerang Effect by TheJediPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599233">Boomerang Effect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediPrincess/pseuds/TheJediPrincess'>TheJediPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson &amp; Dave Wolverton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Mush, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediPrincess/pseuds/TheJediPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi sets out to impress his master by attempting a very advanced Force ability.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Master/Padawan - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boomerang Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little one-shot I wrote in 2010 as a Holiday Gift Fic on the Jedi Council Forums.  Also published at fanfiction.net.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Characters: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Siri. PlusPlus, my OC, Healer My'al </p><p>Genre: Some angst and Mush </p><p>Fourteen-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi was in one of the temple's many training rooms observing a Knight practicing the Force power, Shatterpoint. The young padawan watched in admiration as the practice droid shattered into fragments on the floor.<br/>
He was curious how hard it would be to perform this ability and decided he wanted to find out. Obi-Wan made his way to the Archives, where he could study the method. Bored with his current katas, he was looking forward to the challenge of something new. Immersed in his reading he learned that one could use the Force to perceive fault lines and manipulate them.

<br/>
Shatterpoint was a highly advanced skill and not typically something for a second year Padawan. Still, Obi-Wan was confident he could succeed; after all, didn't he withstand a memory wipe the year before? Creating Force shields around your mind was something only a Jedi Master should have been able to achieve. Or at least that is what he overheard when the masters were discussing his success in resisting the renewal. He could do this, or so he thought. </p><p>The next morning, Obi-Wan woke before his master and left their apartment, taking care to shield the training bond. He would practice Shatterpoint a few times, and then he would surprise Qui-Gon. The past year had been filled with difficulties and Obi-Wan still harbored some guilt from when he briefly left the Order to help the Young on Melida/Daan. He wanted to prove to Qui-Gon finally, that he was worthy to be his apprentice.<br/>
Obi-Wan crept into a training room and activated the lights. He pulled out a practice battle droid and set it up in the middle of the room. Standing in front of the droid, he held out his right arm and took a deep breath.</p><p>"What are you doing, Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan jumped and turned to the voice. It was Siri Tachi. </p><p>"Siri, what are you doing here?" He asked a little annoyed she had interrupted him. </p><p>"I always come here early in the morning to practice lightsaber katas and techniques with remotes," she replied, her eyes going from the droid to Obi-Wan. "But I asked you first, what are you doing?"<br/>
"I'm going to do Shatterpoint," Obi-Wan told her in a factual tone. </p><p>Siri gazed at him as though he had lost his mind, "You are kidding me, right? You can't be serious. This is not a good idea." </p><p>"I'm serious and I'm not kidding," Obi-Wan said exasperated. </p><p>"Obi-Wan, Shatterpoint is pretty complex stuff," Siri told him, suddenly concerned. "Does your master know you are going to try this?" </p><p>"Try, there is no try," Obi-Wan replied. "I'm going to DO this. You are welcome to stay, but please let me concentrate." </p><p>Irritated by her fellow padawan, she had a very bad feeling about this. Siri was also bothered by the fact that she was worried about Obi-Wan Kenobi. Folding her arms, the girl sat down and watched Obi-Wan re-center himself.<br/>
Obi-Wan reached out and Siri felt the Force swell around him. Abruptly, she heard a sickening crack. The droid was intact, but Obi-Wan was on the training mat, writhing in pain and holding his right arm.<br/>
"Obi-Wan!" Siri exclaimed as she ran to him. "Are you alright?" One look at his arm and she knew he was not. His arm was bent in odd angles in at least three spots. "Come on, I will help you to the healers."<br/>
She helped Obi-Wan to his feet and put her arm around his waist. She made a mental note on how muscular he was, but then shook her head of the thought. Obi-Wan's good arm was around her shoulders and he held his broken arm to his chest. The Halls of Healing was not a far walk. In the back of Siri's mind, she momentarily wondered what it would be like to have his arm around her under different circumstances. </p><p>"Oh, Force, Padawan Kenobi," Healer My'al said cheerfully. "What have you done to yourself this time?" </p><p>Obi-Wan's blushed as he muttered, "Shatterpoint." </p><p>My'al did not know if he heard correctly, "Obi-Wan, are you telling me you attempted one of the most difficult and advanced Force abilities known to the Jedi?" He led him into a room. Siri and Healer My'al helped Obi-Wan onto the exam table. </p><p>Obi-Wan gazed at the floor and did not answer, so Siri answered for him, "Yes, that’s the one. I knew it was a bad idea. I told him not to do it." </p><p>Healer My'al held back a laugh at Siri's description of the situation and Obi-Wan miserably kept his attention on the floor tiles.</p><p>The Master Healer gently took Obi-Wan's arm and closed his eyes, "Well, Obi-Wan, congratulations, you managed to break your arm in three places. The Radius has two fractures, the Ulna, one." </p><p>My'al had seen injuries like this before, usually with Knights years older than his current patient. If you were not focused just perfectly, the Shatterpoint would have a boomerang effect back onto the person channeling it. This is exactly what happened to Obi-Wan.<br/>
My'al pulled out a bone knitter and turned to Siri, "Padawan Tachi, could you please fetch Master Jinn? Something tells me that Obi-Wan is still shielding from him." </p><p>Obi-Wan inwardly groaned, wondering how he was going to explain this to his Master. </p><p>Qui-Gon arrived a brief time later, having been alerted by Siri that Obi-Wan was in the care of the healers, however, Siri did not share how that came to be. The man had been concerned about his pupil from the time he woke up and discovered Obi-Wan gone from their home and shielding from him. While he respected his padawan's privacy, he did not like being cut off entirely. The Master arrived at Obi-Wan's exam room just as My'al was leaving.<br/>
"Ah, Qui-Gon," My'al greeted him. Seeing the worried look on the other Jedi's face, the healer briefed him on his student's condition. "He's going to be fine. He did manage to break his arm in three places, but it will mend nicely." </p><p>"Three places? How did he manage to do that?" Qui-Gon was flabbergasted. </p><p>"I believe that is something that Obi-Wan should explain," My'al told him. "I will say, however, he is as stubborn as his master. He is awake for now, but I did give him a pain blocker, so he will become drowsy shortly." </p><p>Qui-Gon stepped into the room and saw his padawan lying on his back staring at the ceiling. Obi-Wan turned his head away when he saw his Master. He was embarrassed by his failure to perform Shatterpoint. </p><p>"Obi-Wan, please look at me," Qui-Gon gently commanded. He smiled warmly at the boy as he did as he was told. "There, that's better. I do prefer to look you in the eyes when I speak to you." He helped his apprentice sit up and propped pillows up behind him, all the while being mindful of his healing arm. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Master," the padawan told him dejectedly. Obi-Wan was now staring at his lap. </p><p>"What are you sorry for, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked him soothingly, cupping his chin lightly and raising his face so they could have eye contact once again. </p><p>"I wanted to impress you, so I tried to do Shatterpoint," Obi-Wan told him, his voice cracking from the tears he was trying to hold back. </p><p>Qui-Gon was staggered by Obi-Wan's confession, "Obi-Wan, what were you thinking?" Qui-Gon's words came out more sharply than intended. </p><p>The brusque tone of Qui-Gon's voice caused Obi-Wan to turn his attention back to his lap, "I…I thought I could do it. I'm sorry I was not good enough." Obi-Wan lost his battle and tears trailed his cheeks. He was even more ashamed. First, he failed his attempt at Shatterpoint, now he was crying like an initiate in the crèche. He raised his hand to impatiently wipe his tears; however, Qui-Gon beat him to it. </p><p>Qui-Gon's fingers tenderly wiped away Obi-Wan's tears, "I apologize for my curt and abrupt tone, Padawan." </p><p>Obi-Wan was astonished that his Master was apologizing, "No, Master. It is my fault. I should have known I was not good enough." </p><p>Qui-Gon moved to sit next to Obi-Wan on the bed, "Obi-Wan, you are only fourteen years old. It's not that you are not adequate, it is the fact that you are young and still inexperienced." Qui-Gon's arm went around his padawan and Obi-Wan leaned his head on Qui-Gon's shoulder. </p><p>"I wanted to make you proud of me," Obi-Wan murmured. </p><p>"I am proud of you," Qui-Gon assured him. "You are a wonderful student and do things every day that impress me. Never feel you need to go out of your way to find things to please me." </p><p>"You're proud of me?" Obi-Wan asked timidly. </p><p>"Of course, I am, young one," Qui-Gon promised him. "You are always enthusiastic to learn and always eager to please. You should not push yourself to do things you simply are not ready for. Just be yourself, Obi-Wan, that is enough for me. You have years to learn Shatterpoint. In fact, I have only done it three times myself." </p><p>Obi-Wan lifted his head from Qui-Gon's shoulder, "Really, Master?" </p><p>Qui-Gon gently squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulders, hugging him close with one arm, "Yes, Padawan. To be honest, I prefer to avoid Shatterpoint." </p><p>"Why do you avoid it, Master?" Obi-Wan asked bewildered. He could not imagine his Master not being proficient in all aspects of the Force. </p><p>Qui-Gon lowered his voice, "The first time I tried it, the boomerang effect fractured my arm in four places." </p><p>Obi-Wan considered his Master and came to the understanding that Qui-Gon was being honest. He broke into a relieved grin, "At least mine only broke in three places." </p><p>"Imp," was Qui-Gon's affectionate reply. He stood up and helped Obi-Wan to his feet, "Let's say we get you home before your pain blocker puts you to sleep. When we get home, I will lead you in a healing trance." </p><p>"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, and then shyly, he added, "Are you angry with me?" </p><p>Qui-Gon put his arm back around Obi-Wan's shoulders, "I'm disappointed that you risked your well-being to impress me, but I could never be angry with you, Obi-Wan. I'm very proud of you, my Padawan. You will be a very powerful Jedi; I'm privileged to be the one to lead you on your journey." </p><p>The two walked home in comfortable silence. Neither knowing what the future would bring, but thankful for the fact they would face it together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>